A Reunion of Siblings
by XxSoulNoteWriterxX
Summary: After the Akatsuki ends, Kasumi goes to finally see her brother. Small sequal to True Love of a Betrothed Pair.


Haruki yawned as he sat in a tree looking down at his squad that was training hard. He smiled softly as he threw a kunai near one of the childs feet. "Itami, you're not focusing."

The girl gasped and looked up at her sensai with a nervous grin. "S-Sorry Haruki-sensai."

Haruki jumped down from the tree and sighed. "Good work today though. That's it for today. I'll see you guys tomorrow." He smiled softly before walking off from the training grounds.

Haruki was deep in thought when someone suddenly jumped on his back. He gasped and looked up to see his girlfriend, Aru.

"Afternoon, handsome." she smiled.

Haruki laughed and shifted Aru on his back. "Thought you were on a mission?"

"Got home early." She smiled.

He laughed and looked back ahead as he started walking again. He suddenly noticed a female standing to the side of the path. His eyes widened as he carefully slipped Aru from his back and set her on her feet.

"What's wrong, Haruki?" She asked nervously.

Haruki shook his head as he pushed Aru behind him as he slowly approached the female. "K-Kasumi?" He asked cautiously.

Kasumi bit her lip, trying to hold back a smile of hope. She didn't want to attack him immediately with her emotions. She let out a sigh of relief and stepped forward slightly. "Haruki…"

Aru looked over Haruki's shoulder and gasped. "Th-That's-"

"Why are you here?" He asked her sternly.

Kasumi shrugged and looked away for a second. "I'm sorry, Haruki. I'm sorry about what happened. I'm sorry I was so harsh to you the night I left. Believe me, if I could have stayed, I would have. I-"

"J-Just stop…" He sighed and ran his hand through his hair before facing Aru. "Wh-Why don't you head back to the village? I'll be back later…"

Aru gave Kasumi a nervous look before running off. Haruki turned back to face Kasumi. "So you never meant what had been said that night?"

Kasumi sighed. "I had to do something to make you stay. I had no choice, Haruki. You weren't letting me go, and they would've killed you."

Haruki crossed his arms over his chest. "So then why are you back? Are you not under control anymore?"

Kasumi smiled. "The Akatsuki has become weak now. There are hardly any members left, so I left myself. I…was afraid to come back, because I thought you'd reject me, but I'm serious when I say I am so terribly sorry for leaving you like that."

Haruki eyed her closely. "No one said I accepted you yet… you left me all alone…"

Kasumi frowned. "I know, Haruki. And I am so sorry, I cannot explain how sorry I am. I didn't want to leave you, but they were giving me no choice."

He sighed deeply and avoided her gaze. "S-So… how have you been then?"

Kasumi shrugged. "Well, I've been killing people since I left, and have felt so lonely for these past seven years… so, I feel pretty lost right now." She rubbed the back of her neck and frowned. "You?"

Haruki shrugged. "I am a jounin with my own squad, and have a girlfriend clearly…"

Kasumi smiled. "I do see that part. What's her name?"

"Aru." He replied with a small smile.

"She's a pretty one." Kasumi smiled.

Haruki nodded. "I've been with her for five years."

Kasumi nodded. "Too bad I wasn't there to make sure she was the correct one."

Haruki smiled a bit more and laughed. "I assure you she is. What about you then? No other half for you?"

Kasumi scratched her cheek and smiled. "I guess you could say for the past few years, a guy named Ryuu was my other half." She laughed. "But not in the dating sense. He was betrothed to a girl, but taken by the Akatsuki as well. We eventually found a way for his escape, and he's married her and had a son. We were close partners." She shrugged. "But no lovey feelings." She laughed, making it clear.

Haruki smiled and laughed. "If you helped him get away to be with his woman, I guess you're not as evil as I suspected."

Kasumi smiled. "I never agreed with the Akatsuki's ways, Haruki. They were too brutal and annoying for me."

Haruki shrugged. "Doesn't matter now, right? You're my older sister who has finally returned home."

Kasumi's smile widened and she stepped forward with her arms outstretched. "Will you forgive me?"

Haruki nodded as he met her halfway and hugged her tightly. "As long as you're not going to leave me again."

Kasumi frowned. "That's if the village will accept me back."

Haruki laughed. "They will. The village only believed that you disappeared."

Kasumi nodded. "But after seven years and I finally return - they'll be questioning me for months."

Haruki shrugged. "I wont let them send you away."

Kasumi pulled back and smiled at her younger brother. "Thank you, Haruki." She murmured and ruffled his hair before hugging him again. "I've missed you so much."

Haruki laughed. "I've missed you too, Kasumi-chan." He smiled. "You actually returned at a good time. I intend on proposing to Aru soon."

Kasumi gasped and stepped back. "So bold!" She laughed.

He shrugged. "So? I had these plans before I saw you."

Kasumi smiled and ruffled his hair again. "I approve."

Haruki smiled. "You'd have no choice anyway."

Kasumi shrugged. "I know, I just wanted to let you know I'm by your side."

Haruki chuckled and pulled from her arms. "So, got a place to stay then?"

Kasumi shook her head. "I'm coming home." She grinned.

He smirked. "Well of course you are. My home is free."

She laughed and wrapped her arm around his shoulders as they walked back to the village together.

"You've grown into a nice young man, Haruki." She laughed.


End file.
